Sentences
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: Sets of ten sentences each revolving around a character or an event. Series spoilers.
1. On Mt Emphaza

**Sentences**

This is the first part of an experimental piece I wrote by leafing through the entire Dragon Knights series and writing down a sentence when one occurred to me. The results I have finally sorted into incident and character chapters and are now here to see. Enjoy and please review!

And behold the joy of run on sentences.

* * *

**On Mount Emphaza**

**Theme: Revelations**

**1) Information**

Kai-stern took one look at the dark skinned young man with the scars who was leaning against the wall, and _knew_ the man had good information about Mount Emphaza.

**2) Admit**

Cesia had no idea how to break the fact that Crewger was dead to Kai-stern, she still couldn't help but feel guilty for his death.

**3) Terror**

When Rath found Kai-stern lying in the middle of a sea of broken glass and his own blood, he was briefly absolutely terrified that he'd be dead when he rolled him over.

**4****) Return**

Kai-stern couldn't remember how he'd gotten from Mt. Emphaza back to the inn, he had no idea that a half lucid Gil had dragged him down the mountainside and to somewhere he wouldn't die of his wounds.

**5) Porridge**

The foulness of Rath's porridge, Kai-stern thought, as he let the spoon fall back into the bowl, could not be described with by mere words.

**6) Crunchy**

"Porridge," Kai-stern proclaimed to Cesia, over a bowl of it, "Should not be crunchy."

**7) Human**

Covered in bandages as he was, it was not hard for Cesia believe that Kai-stern had once been human, he looked so now.

**8) Defeat**

As Cesia spoke with the Star Princess in that cave, Kai-stern went outside, heavy with the knowledge that they'd never find the wind dragon to save Rath and he had to restrain himself from pounding his fist against the stone with pure frustration, until his knuckles bled; but, oh, he wanted to.

**9) Changed**

Kai-stern knew from the look in Rath's eyes after the Revival Water splashed on him that this wasn't the same person he'd known before.

**10) Lack of Resolution**

All Cesia could bear to tell Barl was where to find Figi and that Gil was… gone.


	2. Gil and Bierrez 1

**Sentences**

Here's the first of a couple character based chapters. Have fun. And review. Thank you.

* * *

**Gil and Bierrez**

**Theme: Past**

**1) Cat**

Kharl patted the head of one of his favorite creations fondly, "Yes, I think, kitty cat, that you'll do quite well."

**2) Kindness**

When he first met Lamgarnus, he carved four rents across the demon's cheek; it was a mark of Lamgarnus' kindness that the lightning demon never held it against him later.

**3) Sutures**

It wasn't easy to stitch skin together, and doing it one handed was almost impossible, Bierrez figured he was pretty lucky that demon skin didn't scar easily or he'd have still been able to see the stitches even now they'd been that sloppy.

**4) Involuntary**

Bierrez could never forget that the arm was not his own, as there were times when it would twitch suddenly or move without him telling it to; he sometimes thought it had a life of its own.

**5) Survival**

By all rights, Bierrez should have died of the wounds that the beast Rath had dealt him, but somehow he lived through with experience with only an arm not his own to remind him of it; then again, he'd always had a knack for surviving.

**6) Tempted**

It was the Good Cesia who named Bierrez the holder of a noble light, and it was seriously tempting, just then, with the memory of her smile fresh in his mind, for him to take her with him when he ran.

**7) Lingering**

Carefully, Bierrez laid the girl that was Nadil's precious gem on the pile of draperies and couldn't resist a last long look at her before he had to flee the guards that were fast approaching to reclaim her.

**8) Follow Through**

Bierrez had once, a long time ago, spoken with Gil about freedom and dreams and the ability to make their own decisions, and had promised to help him get just that; he did follow through on it, though much later.

**9) Waitress**

The first time Bierrez met the girl called Cesia --at least, the first time he met her and really knew her name-- she was the waitress who took forever, gave him the wrong order, and double charged him for grumbling… still, she was pretty cute scowling at him, so he'd left her a good tip.

**10) Small**

In the dark of night sometimes, with Lamgarnus asleep and the rain pattering against the window, Gil would curl up in a corner, finding that things were dark and cold and far too big for one small, confused, lost cat.


	3. Bierrez

**Sentences**

I see you there. Review.

* * *

**Bierrez**

**Theme: Present I- the attack on the Dragon Castle**

**1) Absorbed**

Zoma was listening to the demon's conversation about Cesia so intently, he didn't noticed Bierrez sneaking up on him until he was grabbed by the back of the tunic and hoisted into the air; and then he knew he was in trouble.

**2) Knew**

The moment Cesia saw Bierrez, she remembered him and _knew_ why had had to be there.

**3) Stubborn**

Of course, Rath remembered Bierrez, though he was more powerful that when they'd last met, somehow he'd survived the infection of the Dragon Lord's blood and the loss of his arm; Rath was just a little impressed at that kind of tenacity.

**4) Library**

Bierrez had no idea why Jilge had left her library to him, but it must have been just to piss him off, because it was damn useless, with the exception of one book…

**5) Eyes**

It was the eyes that Bierrez first recognized, not Rath himself, his form had changed too much but those eyes, well, a person couldn't hide all that bloodlust for too long before it started to leak out.

**6) Afford**

Bierrez had to die, he knew who Rath really was and now that there were people in the Castle who Rath didn't fancy knowing, he couldn't afford to leave the demon alive.

**7) Debt**

He killed Bierrez quickly, cleanly, almost mercifully; after all, Rath figured he owed the demon, just a little, for the information about Cesia's powers.

**8) Guilt**

Because the Red Crystal he stole told him exactly who Bierrez had the potential to be, Rath should have felt guilty about killing him after that; though he didn't.

**9) Mercy**

Rath snapped Bierrez's neck in an instantly, he probably didn't feel a thing.

**10) Morn**

When she woke and saw Rath's expression, Cesia knew exactly what had happened to Bierrez and was, just a little, sad.


	4. Gil

**Sentences**

* * *

**Gil**

**Theme: Present I- on the mountain**

**1) First Impression**

From the instant he had met Rath Illuser Gil had disliked him, probably a little precognition kicking in, considering the fact that Rath would soon be killing him.

**2) Tangled**

Gil's memories are so tangled and made from such a patchwork of different remembrances that most of the time he honesty can't remember what is true, what is an illusion, and what was a dream he only wished was real.

**3) Wanted**

Fire was a bit sad, to see what had become of the human that had been destined to become his knight, had he not chosen Rath prematurely, it was not what he would have wanted for Gil.

**4) Consequences**

Although he could not save the human turned demon that was supposed to be his knight, Fire thought the least he could do was return Gil's mind to him after Shyrendora's most recent bought mind control; the fact that Gil would remember it only as a dream was just the consequence the red dragon would have to live with.

**5) Belonging**

Barl had to admit, the little dragon perching on his older brother's shoulder when he came down early for breakfast looked, for some odd reason, like it belonged there.

**6) Despair**

The mind control snapped back into place and Gil dropped Fiji's lifeless body like it was nothing to him, but, somewhere in the back of his mind where he still was in control, he was screaming with despair.

**7) Never**

Some small part of Gil would never forgive himself for killing Fiji.

**8) Wrong**

Fire found that he would not, could not, let his master Rath kill the one who was supposed to have been his master, there was something too wrong in it.

**9) Pity**

Gil was so confused and tangled up with himself that it wasn't even hard to defeat him; had Rath cared enough to pity, he might have felt it for the demon.

**10) Twinge**

It was not without a small twinge of guilt that Rath carved the demon seed from Gil's unblinking, dead eye.


	5. Gil and Bierrez 2

**Sentences**

I'll admit to number ten being complete and utter speculation. Without shame at all. Please review.

* * *

**Gil and Bierrez**

**Theme: Present II- return to life**

**1) Subject**

It'd been fairly inevitable that Bierrez would end up under Cesia's service, after all, one of the first things she'd done ('she' of course, being a relative term considering how many personalities Cesia had in her head) was name him her loyal subject.

**2) Made Up**

There was a time Gil honestly thought that the demon called Lamgarnus was someone his battered and confused mind had made up, that the demon with the easy grin and the black lightning to call he thought he remembered had never really existed at all.

**3) Situations**

Bierrez didn't know how the hell Cesia, any of the Cesias, always got him into these absolutely insane situations.

**4) Vital**

Gil returned to life in search of Lamgarnus, even traveling to Draqueen in search of this illusive person he could barely recall a shadow of, but he knew that he was important, even if he couldn't exactly remember why.

**5) Alone**

Bierrez knew that there was no backup, no one coming to help him, because no one knew he was down in these tunnels under the demon Lord's castle, he was really truly going to die alone and end up as Shyrendora's new pet.

**6) Destructive**

After a knock down-drag-out fight between the beast demon and the one that only wore the appearance of a demon called Lamgarnus much of the surrounding tunnel had been smashed; demons tended to be hard on the architecture.

**7) Favor**

The ghost of the demon called Lamgarnus approached Delte with a lazy grin, saying, "My dear, I need a favor, there's someone I need to talk to; a certain kitty, in point of fact."

**8) Changed**

Roobal hardly recognized this forthright, good, not demon Bierrez, the fellow was certainly different from when he had first met him.

**9) Good**

It was fine for Gil, he was used to changing species by now, but Bierrez found being a dragon confusing as hell at first; he was used to being on the bad side, being one of the 'good guys' just confused him.

**10) Expected**

After the fullness of time the Fire knight Gil died in a strange accident involving the two other knights and a great amount of trouble and as he stepped into the next world, there was someone standing there, waiting, just as promised.


	6. Gil and Bierrez 3

**Sentences**

* * *

**Gil and Bierrez**

**Theme: Future**

**1) Originally**

He's changed forms and personalities and species and memories so many times, Gil truly does not remember who or what he was in the very beginning.

**2) Pale**

If one looked closely, they might notice that the Red Dragon Officer Bierrez's right hand was just a shade or so paler than his other one.

**3) Same**

It was a long time before Barl saw his little brother again and he was shocked to see that, except for the scars, he looked exactly the same as before, not a day older.

**4) Admission**

"Barl," Gil said softly. "There's something I need to tell you about what happened to Fiji."

**5) Never**

Even though they were the best of friends and compatriots, having fought and even been dead side-by-side, Bierrez never asked Gil about the scars.

**7) Scars**

When the empty eye socket ached, Gil would carefully rest his hand on it and remember that there were some scars that not even fairy healing could make go away.

**8) Unimportant**

Though his memories are jumbled and confused, Gil finds that now he doesn't care now, because the past isn't very important anymore.

**9) Unsure**

Though they were both alive again, Bierrez and Gil where unsure these new lives and duties where quite what they wanted.

**10) Needn't**

As it turned out, later, they needn't of worried.


	7. Gil and Barl

**Sentences**

* * *

**Gil and Barl**

**Theme: Brothers**

**1) Secret**

As much as he tried to close his eyes to the truth, Barl had always known his brother was something more than he seemed.

**2) Erratic**

It was impossible to predict Gil's comings and goings from the inn, Barl had given up trying years ago, his brother would just ease out of the forest one day and then vanish back just as quietly; that was just his way.

**3) Worry**

His brother was horrible for business, he scowled at customers and it didn't help that he made the customers nervous just by being in the same room as them --it was those scars-- and quite often he would vanish for days, but Barl liked it when Gil was at the inn all the same; knowing where his brother was made him much less worried.

**4) Ashes**

Although Barl always makes it with such care, even the smallest sip of milfy turns to ashes in Gil's mouth; so he almost never drinks it.

**5) Lie**

"It's good," he told Barl as he puts the almost full mug back onto the table, the smile he gives his brother looks real; but Gil has become very good at lying since he became a demon.

**6) Burden**

Barl has never been able to understand why his older brother stood so wearily, as if there was a great burden on his shoulders.

**7) Affection**

Though that was his brother, a puzzle wrapped up in a question, tied to an enigma, he never made much sense to Barl, but he loved his brother regardless.

**8) Windstorm**

Barl had no idea why his brother had disappeared after the windstorm wreaked his inn and from the way Figi was so frightened, he had a feeling he didn't want to know where Gil had gone.

**9) Suspicion**

_'He's my brother'_, Barl thought, whenever he saw something in Gil's eye that didn't quite look human,_ 'Don't be__ ridiculous'_ he told himself firmly when more people died on the mountain while his brother was out and a thread of suspicion crept into his mind; _'He's my brother, he'd never… at least, I don't think he'd…'_

**10) Family**

That night neither Gil nor Fiji came back from the mountain and Barl knew he'd probably never know the truth about what happened to his family.


	8. Rath and Cesia

**Sentences**

**Cesia and Rath**

**Theme: An Odd Romance**

**

* * *

**

**1) Amulet**

Lykouleon handed Cesia the Light Amulet that would later save her life causally, with only a, "I think you might need this," as explanation.

**2) Sleeping**

Cesia frowned across the campfire at the slumbering form of Rath; it wasn't right that that jerk could look so innocent asleep.

**3) Unsure**

Cesia assured herself that she hated Rath, hated him almost as much as she hated Nadil, but these days, she wasn't as sure about it as she was before.

**4) Strange**

Theirs was a strange romance, neither of them was sure when they went from hating each other to loving each other.

**5) Support**

Although Fire had made the slip up and mentioned that his actual master wasn't Rath, Rath didn't want to have to explain to Thatz and Rune the whole sordid tale, at least, not until Cesia was with him again to back him up.

**6) Fervent Hope**

All that time in Nadil's Castle and Cesia just hoped, every day, every night, that those stupid Knights _wouldn't_ come rescue her; though she never honestly thought Rath wouldn't come.

**7) Sense**

As soon as he entered Nadil's Castle Rath could feel Cesia's presence in the back of his mind and he often wondered if she could sense him as he could her.

**8) Murder**

It was unexplainably hard for Cesia to put that seal card around Rath's neck, even though she knew she would be bringing him back, she felt like she was killing him all the same.

**9) Doubt**

Never, never did Cesia doubt that she could bring Rath back, either time she had to do it; if she had, she wasn't sure she would have been able to.

**10) Earrings**

Cesia doesn't get why getting pierced ears is so important to the newly made Dragon Lord; but she didn't know that Kai-stern was the one who had pierced Rath's ears in the first place.


	9. The Four Officers 1

**Sentences**

**The Four Officers I**

**Theme: Work**

* * *

**1) Moniker**

Ruwalk would have to admit to holding a grudge when he gave 'Illuser' as Rath's last name, but, still, his wounds had still been fresh at the time.

**2) Mask**

When Kai-stern took off his glasses that meant he was going into smooth deceiving diplomat mode, but when he put them back on, he was putting his real face back on too.

**3) Demonic**

The Dragon Fighters were the least surprised out of the Castle when the news of Captain Tetheus' true nature became well known; they already could _tell_ he was a demon!

**4) Glasses**

In a world where faerie magic could fix just about anything that was wrong with a body, Ruwalk had to wonder why Kai-stern still had to wear glasses.

**5) Drinking**

No matter the circumstances and no matter the country, Kai-stern could always find an open bottle of alcohol and some ready to share it with him.

**6) Cake**

Being part of a clan that didn't really age, Kai-stern thought as Rath placed the ridiculously large birthday cake in front of him, it was profoundly embarrassing to be young enough that everyone still remembered exactly when his birthday was.

**7) Foreign**

Although he wore gloves and a heavy coat to lessen the effect, anyone Tetheus touched or who happened to bump into him shivered, sensing that they had just been in contact with something that was most definitely not human or dragon or even fairy.

**8) Distraction**

Kai-stern had to live long enough to give his life force to bring Rath back, that was why the Star Princess gave him the false hope that he could find the wind dragon and save Rath, so he wouldn't die of despair before the right time.

**9) Spot**

No matter how well Lykouleon disguised himself, even if he covered his distinctive hair, kept his head down, and didn't speak, Alfeegi could always spot him in a moment.

**10) Familiar**

Zoma spent a lot of time tagging along after Tetheus, he had no idea why; until later when he found out that the Officer was also a demon and understood why he always felt at ease around him.

**Super Special Bonus Sentence!:**

**11) Sparks**

It wasn't often that events required that all four of the Officers were forced to work together in the same room for an extended amount of time, but when it did happen, sparks tended to fly.


	10. The Ladies

**Sentences**

**The Ladies- Cesia, Tintlet, Kitchel, and Cernozura**

**Theme: Freedom and Duties**

**1) Coins**

When she was much younger, Kitchel was a pickpocket and she would never forget the day a man caught her with her hand in his pocket and, blonde hair sticking out from under his hood and green eyes glinting, kindly smiled and handed her his entire coin purse before walking away.

**2) Height**

Tintlet winced as her head connected sharply with the low doorway and she said a very unladylike word as she rubbed her stinging forehead; she still wasn't used to being tall again after all that time in a little girl's form.

**3) Job**

Kitchel smiled at the Dragon Lord, settled back into the ornate chair, and laced her fingers, "So how much will you pay me to get these Three Treasures of yours?"

**4) Kindness**

Cesia had a bad feeling that Lord Lykouleon knew exactly what and who she was from the very beginning and the fact that he was so kind to her meant all the more because of this suspicion.

**5) Sewing**

It was a terrifying thing when Lady Raseleane and Cernozura teamed up and decided to play dress up with the members of the Castle; all those who could found somewhere else to be until the nightmare was over.

**6) Crisis**

By the number of people who actually showed up for lunch, Cernozura could usually estimate exactly how bad any given crisis was.

**7) Break**

The Dragon Lady gently and without any comment, snapped the ring of curses from Cesia's ankle, before she even thought to wonder if someone from the Dragon Tribe could remove it.

**8) Freed**

Nothing gave Cesia more pleasure taking the useless rings of spells that had once circled her ankle and hurling them into the deepest hole she could find.

**9) Family**

Vaguely Cesia remembers a sweet smelling woman who must have been her mother and a tall man who must have been her father, but by now the memories are very faint and blurred around the edges and she wonders if they were even real in the first place.

**10) Cooking**

Kitchel knew her cooking was horrible, but she made dinner for Tetheus anyway, just to see if he'd actually eat it if she asked him to.


End file.
